I Knew You Were Trouble
by HawkDramione
Summary: Another story of how Clint and Natasha met. Rate T I guess
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is the first fanfiction I write in English so I'm sorry for any mistakes of grammar or tenses or whatever**. **Please read and leave review so that I can make it better :) And for who are wondering, no, this story is nothing related to Taylor Swift's song, it's just because I like that name :)**

**Anyway, I wish I owned the Avengers but sadly Marvel does. If I did own them then there would be a movie called "Budapest" for Clint and Natasha, my favourite couple.**

* * *

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

Resting time was something very luxurious with a super agent like Clint Barton – or you might call him Hawkeye. But now he was enjoying his unbelievable vacation – which lasted for 3 more days – by lying lazily on a bench on the beach after a very rough mission. Somehow, magically, Coulson had made Director Fury believe that his agent needed time to relax after missions and missions. And although Clint loved being busy but he had to admit that a vacation couldn't harm, especially in an island like Hawaii.

Clint's eyebrow rose as two Brasil chicks walked pass him. He couldn't help staring at their bodies. So bad, he knew exactly what Coulson would tell him right now to stop him. But this was Clint, and he didn't care at all. It was his vacation, and he made his own decision as he stood up and followed the girls.

The beach was crowded with people of all the age. Natalia Romanova was one of them. She could be easily noticed out by her red curly hair. Though she seemed to be relaxing, ignoring all the eyes stuck on her body, Natalia totally focussed on her target – a millionaire sitting over there, surrounded by all the beauties in the world. Not now, she thought, but his life could only last until tonight.

Two girls and a man between them walked across her view to her target. Feeling annoyed, Natalia turned away, but she felt like someone had just stared at her for a moment. She turned back. Well there were a lot of men doing so, but not like the way she had just felt. She could feel it when trouble came. This time was the same. Whoever had stared at her wasn't good for her at all. Natalia looked around until she saw him, between his two girls, who had just walked across her view. Although he seemed to talk to the girls, but she didn't feel better. He was watching her, somehow.

But Natalia couldn't keep thinking about the stranger anymore. Her millionaire stood up and glanced at her quickly. She smirked. Now was her turn to play the game.

Like all the men in the world, Clint immediately realize how outstanding the red hair girl was on the beach. And he couldn't stop watching her. For a second, Clint knew she looked at him too, and that was when he felt like gravity pulling him back to her, before she walked away. Coulson had never stop complaining how bad luck Clint had. But he would bet his luck tonight to meet that girl again.

* * *

It was late night now. There weren't a lot of people at the bar anymore, but Clint still waited. Something he had already learnt from his experience that Red Hair meant the same with "unpredictable". He had a strong belief that the Red Hair Girl he met on the beach this afternoon would finally come, no matter what. It was just about time. Clint called the waiter for another drink.

Suddenly, he felt her, somewhere. Clint looked around the bar. No, she wasn't here. So where? He knew she was so near him right now. He never could explain his strange feeling, simply he just felt it. He ran out of the bar. Nobody outside but him. Didn't give up, Clint walked to the beach and there was none but him there again. It couldn't be wrong! Then by his agent skill, he realized that he was not alone at all.

* * *

"Mission completed" – Natalia muttered herself. She left the dead body in the room, locked the door on the way out. Her job here was done. Now was time to leave.

She walked to the beach like a shadow. None could see her. But as Natalia passed the bar, she felt something wrong, but not danger. In spite of it, Natalia still decided to be more careful on the way to the beach.

She was hiding behind a tree when he came. Still the stranger she saw on the beach this afternoon. He was walking alone, looking for something like a kid looking for his hidden presents. He couldn't threaten her. So she turned and walked away quietly.

"Hey"

Shit!

"Red Hair"

She turned back to see he coming to her. How the hell did he know she was here? Despite being annoyed, she still smiled at him.

"Hi" – She said – " Do I know you?"

"No, but I believed you might have seen me on the beach this afternoon." – He said with a smirk.

"Really?" – Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"Yep, just a few hours ago"

Now she was totally annoyed!

" What a perfect time to walk on the beach, right?" – He continued – " I mean, the moonlight, the wind… everything"

"Yeah, but usually in this case, that person who is walking alone must want to stay all by herself so bad." – She said with a snort.

"How about a sudden partner?" – He asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. I only have a stranger" – She said and walked away.

"Hey wait" – The stranger followed her – "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first. I'm Clint." – He said with something he must hope that it was his best boyish grin ever.

"Natasha" – Short answer also meant "Get away before I kick your ass" or in her case: "Get your ass out of here before I kill you"

"What a nice name! See, we are not stranger anymore" – He pointed out happily.

He must have been kidding her! However, Natalia decided not to kill one more person tonight. She had been noticed. Instead, she smirked, and realized that maybe she didn't kill him because of his smile. As soon as the thought ran across her mind, she denied it. Neh, she wasn't a teenage girl so thank you!

"Okay," – She said – "You can walk with me, but be quiet, or I will kick your ass."

"Yes, my lady" – He said seriously, which made her almost laugh, but she stopped. Together, they walked on the beach under the moonlight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in SHIELD headquater.

"Director Fury, we have found Black Widow. She is on Hawaii right now" – Agent Hill reported.

"Good, send a team there and eliminate her. She has been our threat for too long" – Director Fury said.

"Sir, Agent Barton is in Hawaii too."

"So don't need a team anymore. Call Barton, tell him his vacation is over."

* * *

Natalia glanced at Clint. He was really quiet, which she didn't expect for. But it didn't mean he hadn't been grinning since then.

"Why are you grinning?" – She suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I ask Why are you grinning?" – She repeated.

"Cause I'm happy".

"Why?" – She continued to ask.

"I'm walking with one of the most beautiful women in the world. Why shouldn't I be happy?" – He asked, then smiled like an innocent devil. She almost laughed again. This guy was really like a kid.

"If you want, just laugh"

"What?"

"I said if you wanted to just laugh. It is good you know, for your health" – He repeated.

"Thanks, but I am totally healthy" – She said and stopped –"Okay, our little journey is over. Now I gotta go. Don't follow me anymore. Understood?"

"Suck!"

"Understood?" – She raised her voice.

"Yep, my lady" – He said, really disappointedly.

"Good" – And Natalia left him.

"Hey, Natasha, can I see you again?" – He called out loud.

"No" – She answered – "That's lucky you" – She whispered to herself.

"Why?" – He said louder but she didn't turn back, and Clint knew she wouldn't. He couldn't explain why he wanted to talk to her so bad. Well, at least he knew her name, Natasha.

"Nice name" – He muttered – "Natasha"

He kept standing there until his phone rang. It was Phil.

"Hey Phil. What's up?" – Clint said.

"I'm sorry Clint but we need you on a mission right there in Hawaii. I have sent you a brief. Check your e-mail. One more time, I am so sorry Clint"

"It's ok you know" – Clint said and hung up the phone. Damn it! He still wanted to rest. He checked his new mail.

And Clint dropped his phone.

A picture of a red hair girl is on the screen.

"Target: Black Widow aka Natalia Romanova. Mission: Elimination"

Damn his luck!

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? And one more time I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (which I'm pretty sure there are.) Please let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

"What? You're telling me that you have let Black Widow escape?" – yelled Coulson. He was so mad at Clint right now, and he wasn't the only one.

"I told you Phil, I didn't let her go. I've seen her just once on the beach and you should have told me sooner so that no one would have died" – Clint couldn't stand this anymore, he felt tired and angry. It wasn't all of his fault. It was THEIRS! They were too late, not him. They should have informed him sooner! How could he manage to know the identity of one of the most skillful assassin who has never been seen before?

"Coulson, Barton, enough!" – Fury growled – "You two have been shouting and yelling at each other for hours. We all made mistake, so fix it. Sitting here and complaining won't help. You two will have to go and finish this mission as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes sir" – Coulson replied.

"Sir I volunteer to get her all by myself" – Clint's words suddenly spitting out even before he could think about it. Luckily Fury shook his head:

"Too risky Barton. She is an master assassin".

"So am I sir" – Clint replied, felt more confident with his idea, which might be considered as one of his craziest one ever! – " I am still an assassin no matter how long I've worked for you. I am the best marksman you've got. I can do this"

"Have you lost your mind Clint?" – Coulson was shocked. - "You could probably be killed"

"Don't underestimate me Coulson" - Clint warned his handle before turned back to the Director. Sometime Coulson was really a drama king.

"So you'd better behave as an agent not a teenage playboy who always tries to get attention from girls" - Coulson growled back. Clint immediately tensed by his words.

""Quiet Coulson!" – Said Fury. He thought for a moment, then – "It is a crazy idea, Barton. But I have to admit that somehow" – He sighed –"it is creative actually. Black Widow won't know what's coming for her. It is still believed that you are still an assassin for hired. You got my permission to work alone in this one."

"Thank you sir," – " Clint replied – " I won't let you down"

"Good. Dismiss. Go get it done" – Fury said – "And don't be disappointed, Coulson, I have something for you right away"

"Yes sir" – Coulson tried not to sigh, and quickly left after Clint. He caught up his partner by the end of the corridor.

"What the hell did you think, Barton?" – He almost shouted. Clint sighed.

"None of your business, Phil. I got my reason to do it myself. Don't get involved in"

"I've been your partner for nearly 10 years of course I know you damn reason!" – Coulson groaned – "But do you know how dangerous she can be?"

"Of course I know, Phil" – Clint said impatiently – " I'm not a kid"

"You're still a kid, that's why I'm worried" – Coulson mumbled – "I know how idiotic you can be when you see pretty girls"

"I don't think she is pretty" – Clint replied mysteriously. Coulson raised his eyebrow.

"She is gorgeous!" – He grinned. Coulson moaned.

"You're so dead, Barton! I want you to be at my funeral but how could you be there if you died before me? And why do you always have to stuck with those women? First was Bobbi now the Widow! Remember what happened last time?". Clint looked like he was deep in thoughts for a moment...

"No. And don't worry bro I will be at your funeral" – Clint laughed and left behind a very confused Coulson.

* * *

Clint was reading the Black Widow's file again. It took about more half an hour for his flight to reach the destination, and because he'd already taken a nap, Clint was very awake now.

It was still hard to believed that the redhead he met could be one of the most dangerous person on Earth! And it was even harder that he hadn't realized at all. Yeah maybe Coulson was right, he was so childish that a pretty girl could easily mess him up. Glanced at the photos again, Clint sighed. No matter how hard he tried, all he could see was the mysterious Natasha, not the Black Widow.

The flight finally ended. Clint sighed again. There was nowhere better than Paris to start an assassinate mission, especially with two best assassins in the world.

Damn! Life was never fair. Ever.

* * *

Natalia knew when there was trouble heading to her. She could predict it as good as a trained assassin from Red Room like her could. And she could even tell that if the trouble coming was a dangerous one or not. Fortunately this time it could not threaten her. But Natalia couldn't help wondering what kind of trouble in her troubled life could not be dangerous just for once. She glanced over the window. It was raining heavily. Usually people tried to avoid going out in this kind of weather, but Natalia knew, and her enemies knew too, that there was only one thing could ever stop them.

Death.

And obviously a heavy rain could not kill anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint has been sitting in that coffee shop for nearly 2 hours with only one cup of café. With his brilliant eyes, he could easily watch his target – who was sitting on a bench in the park reading a book. What kind of assassin who could manage time to read books like her? It was kind of hard to imagine what was in his brain right now that made him grin like a lunatic, 'cause obviously an assassin agent's brain did not work like normal people's did.

In spite of the distance between them, Clint was still able to confirm that the book Natalia – or he prefered to call her Natasha – was Games Of Thrones. Well she was a spy anyway so he shouldn't have been amused about that. It was just he prefered The Hunger Game. Wait why did he care about what she read? Neh, they could never sit and chat about their favorite authors at all. Forget about it! Clint could hear the imaginary Coulson in his head yelling "Focus on! Hawk!"

Suddenly his phone rang. Clint even knew who it was before he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey buddy!" – He greeted.

First, I am your handler not your buddy. Second, what the heck are you doing? Sitting in a coffee shop for 2 hours? Enjoying Paris landscape or something? Third, have you found her yet?" – Coulson "greeted" back as if it could be considered as a greeting. However, Clint got used to that.

"First, you are my handler when you are Coulson, but my buddy when you are Phil. Right now you are Phil. Don't even try to deny it because you've already know it won't work. Second, no, I am not enjoying Paris or whatsoever, I am doing what I am doing as the best marksman you've got. Third, you are smart enough to know the answer for your question. Now is my turn to ask: how do you know where I am?" – Clint added with a wary tone.

"I am your handler Barton" – Coulson sighed – "There must be a lot of things you are not allowed to know, such as this."

"You're not fair at all" – Clin muttered.

"Life is not fair Barton." – Coulson replied – "You found the Black Widow? Can you make the shot right now?"

"It's not that easy Phil, she is reading a book in the park." – Clint answered, shot a glance to her position again to make sure she was still there – "Unless you'd like me to announce to everyone here that I am a very charming assassin." – Coulson chuckled.

"Do what you need to Barton, then come back here so that Hill can have someone to slap at. She is driving me crazy."

"You two sound like an old married couple Phil" – Clint choked – "Yeah I'll manage to do that. Bye Phil."

"Be careful Barton. Black Widow is not an easy girl" – With the last warning, Coulson hung up.

"Old man" – Clint sighed. He has always been wondered if there were anything between his handler and Hill. They acted as an old married couple most of the time Clint found them. But all he got until now was numerous threats from Hill and a mountain of paper work from Coulson. He turned to check the Black Widow again, and his draw nearly hit the ground. She's gone.

This was not good at all.

* * *

Acting was one of her best skill, Natalia smiled at herself, and it was the easiest thing ever. Even she had thought about the idea of being an actress, of course if she weren't a super Russian assassin.

It was so easy to ditch the CIA agents, who were so stupid that thought she would have sat in the park all day to read a book. God, she wished she could! But no-one could enjoy the luxurious peace while being hunted by the Red Room. Natalia ran away from them about 6 months ago, and they were doing everything to get their best experiment back. The problem was she had swore to herself she would rather die than go back to the Red Room. Believe or not, in spite of all the horrible things they'd done to her, but Natalia was still a women, she still had emotions and her own avid. They were just hid a way to protect herself.

Natalia was in a mall right now. She pretended to be a college girl who was wondering which dress she should take, while checking her back. She wasn't worried about hand to hand combat – she was already the best – but the snipers were her worry. They could attack her from a distance that she couldn't do anything against, especially someone like the Hawkeye – a scary marksman that could shoot from miles away and never miss his targets.

Suddenly she frown as she saw a very familiar face behind her through a mirror. That was the man she had met on the beach in Hawaii a few days ago. Natalia never believed in something like random, and she growled as she realized she has just got a new tail.  
The problem was she hasn't known anything about the new one yet.


End file.
